Evil King, Wafflemons
Wafflemons is a Kaiju who thinks he's the biggest bad guy around. But in all honesty, he's really not. Appearance Evil King Wafflemons resembles a certain annoying, and at the time of me writing this, banned user's profile pic on his most recent sockpuppet account. Somehow, he's less cringey by comparison. History Wafflemons was a...something... hailing from the planet Waffle, in Nebula U10. He had a presumably rough childhood, and somehow became convinced to become the "Evil King of the Universe", and set out on conquest. He managed to conquer the Dwarf-planet Pluto, enslaving the population and turning them into horrifying aberrations which he called "Kaiju". Eventually, word of Evil King Wafflemons reached the Parody Garrison, but they saw him as a very low threat, and dispatched a small group of Ultras led by Ultraman Nerf in order to deal with him. Wafflemons somehow heard the Parody Garrison was sending some Ultras after him, and believed he was finally being taken seriously as a villain. When Nerf's group appeared on Pluto, Wafflemons introduced himself, only to be openly mocked and laughed at by the assembled Ultras. The Ultra outright refused to take him seriously in any capacity, and after a brief battle, Wafflemons was defeated by Nerf, and forced from Pluto, taking only a mutated dog with him to keep him company. Wafflemons was dismayed, going throughout the universe, and eventually the multiverse, trying to find allies or get people to take him seriously as a villain. However, these all failed miserably. Eventually, deranged enough to believe he could win, Wafflemons gathered up a group of more horribly mutated Kaiju and attacked a Parody Garrison outpost. Wafflemons led the attack, determined to finally be taken seriously as a villain.... Until of course, he was eaten alive by a random Zhudon, brining an end to his reign of mild inconvenience and annoyance. Wafflemons would be remembered....as a laughing stock. A joke among Parody Garrison members and an example of a weak and nonthreatening enemy. Punching bags used in Parody Garrison training facilities are based on this monster, and those who fought him will regale the story of what it was like to face such a ridiculous foe to all who may ask. Abilities * Flight: Evil King Wafflemons can fly under his own power. * Eye Beams: Wafflemons can fire red beams from his eyes * Wafflemons can produce a syrup-like substance from his mouth that works like a glue, ensnaring enemies. * Wafflemons has a stash of nuclear waste for some reason, which he uses to create his monstrosities. He calls them his "drawing tools". * Dimensional Travel: Through some unknown means, Wafflemons can travel through dimensions. * Death of the English Language: Wafflemons's grammar and spelling is so bad, some say he nearly killed Ultraman Grammar, who had been a member of Nerf's squad, when they encountered this ridiculous being. * Cringe Field: Wafflemons, through some means, has acess to a cringe field which he emits at all times. * "Cringe Magic": Wafflemons claim to have access to something called "Cringe Magic", which will apparently revive him after death. Yeah sure. Trivia * This is a parody of GLOMB. Not going to try to hide it, not going to be nice. This is GLOMB. He annoys us all, so we may laugh at him through this. It is mainly base don his latest sockpuppet. * Zhudon is a reference to Zhu displaying the odd desire to "eat" Mccann/GLOMB after hearing tales of his idiocy. * Wafflemons is also somewhat a parody of Chimera Of 4's characterization in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure, where he was convinced he was the main villain of the roleplay series, even after he had long faded from relevance or any real importance beyond being the main lackey to the two actual main villains. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Cringe Category:Kaiju based on food Category:Parodies Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Parody Kaiju